Fazbear and co
by trintybusby
Summary: The experimental robot/human weapon finds himself out of containment and into a new life as a performer/guard at FREDDY FAZBEAR PIZZA what will he do as he protects his new home and its inhabitants
1. Containment breach

Fazbear and co.

By T.B

"Mr. Afton I regret to inform you that one of the packages we sent to the testing site has been breached" ….. "Hmm how interesting well I suppose we will have to see what happens don't you think?"

Jan, 15, 2014, the woods, Mammon UT.

Running, running was the only thing I could do those sick *redacted* back at the lab wanted to keep runnin' tests on me I wasn't about to let'm so I breached containment and ran. Where I am I don't know looks like the woods and a big friggin' canyon, what state am I even in? Any ways I should probably introduce myself. Hello reader I'm your friendly neighborhood animatronic/human hybrid I mean I look normal enough to go out in public but my giveaway is the ears on top of my head. Any ways my name is Dre, Dre Fazbear. Pronounced Dray not Dreh. I have your usual robot powers super strength and durability the speed and stealth the good parts of being well a robot with all the great things of being a human.

Though I do still look like im 15 or 16 or in the right oversized hoodie, 10 I'm actually 25 years old. One of the perks of being a animatronic you age way slower its awesome "now where am I?" I muttered now far enough out to slow my pace. I kept following the canyon edge until I found a building. With the sign FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA. With a giant cartoon cutout of a big bear. "huh the lights are on at like 11 at night the heck a pizza place doin open at 11 at night?" I said as I stepped in. "hello sir how are you doing this evening?" an employee said greeting me "good enough I guess" I replied. "well may I ask you why you are here so late and what are those things on your head" he said "well I kinda need to speak to the man who runs the place I had a busy day and as for my ears well lets say I like the cosmetic and we'll leave it at that" "oook and ill get the boss man" he said "thanks" I uttered to myself. Then Mr. Fazbear himself stepped in "yes? I was told someone needed me, young blond child tell me who is it that needed me?" "It was me hold on a sec" I said relaxing my wireframe endoskeleton letting my face-plates separate with a small hissing sound. "and there we go, jesus that was getting uncomfortable" I said.

Mr. Fazbear just looked at me just in awe of what he witnessed. "You are a animatronic?" M. Fazbear asked "yep" I said back. "and I would like a job as an animatronic/entertainer here. I mean that is what you guys do right?" "yes but the others tend to get active at night" just then a young athletic looking young man walked in with a stitch in his shirt right in the middle of the chest. "Hey big boy who just came In who are you?" I asked. The only response I got was "the night gaurd". "Mr. Fazbear who is that?". "He is your night guard dont mess with him at night he gets way to jumpy" "Anyways welcome to the Fazbear family...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name what is it?" "I'm Dre,Dre Fazbear thanks for takin me in boss" " You related to me Dre?" "No cant be ima robot boss" "ok just making sure anyways good night Dre"

12AM FIRST NIGHT

I took bedding in the parts room when all of a sudden the door busted open and there stood a tall purple rabbit staring at me and nothing more. Then his eyes turned to golden pin pricks as he convulsed and then stopped then he started walking towards me. Making wretched noises from his speaker then he grabbed for me. Then it happened. All at once. My body started to crackle with energy as my core and wire frame prepared to counter the attack. My core turned red hot and the center of my chest glowed red through the plates that made up my torso and upper body. Then I sprung, the heat from my core crackling into my hands forming a weak flashbang like explosion that I aimed straight at the attackers face blinding, stunning him and hurting him all at the same time. Then another thing happened the wires that made up my endoskeleton popped out through the plates in my back wrapping the purple rabbit up into a nice steel alloy bow. Knocking him to the ground with a punch to the chest of the creecher I just caught I asked " Who are you and what are you doing here?!" nothing but shrieks came through the speaker in the back of his throat "SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Was the only answer I got out of him. As I took my now burned shirt of headed out into the main area. And was about to head out when I felt tugging at my back. Only to look back and find that I still had the wires still attached to the rabbit. Disconnecting the wires from my back with a slight hiss from my systems telling me a chunk of my endo was missing I waved the reports away in search of the night guard. Walking down the hall I read a sign with everybody's name on it, it read"bonnie the bunnie, Chica the chicken, Freddy fazbear the bear and Foxy the pirate fox. Upon further inspection of the poster and characters i realized that the fox and chicken both have boobs " WHAT IN THE KENTUCKY FRIED FUCK WHY DO THE WOMEN HAVE TITS... JUST WHY, well I mean they gave me a dick so I'm not that surprised BUT IM SUPPOSED TO BE HALF HUMAN...damn perverts" 3AM...

Finally making my way to the security office I tapped on the window to get the guards attention. I was met with a girly scream and a nice "GO AWAY" shouted at me "hey big guy let me in it's me the new guy,Dre I'm here to just hang with you look these guys are trying to kill me too ok now let me in " "ok just dont hurt me or let anyone else in" "got it" I said when all of a sudden I felt a hook on my shoulder. I spun around knocking the target in the stomach making them fly backwards. "Foxy the pirate fox well you wont be able to beat me I already have one of friends tangled in the parts room." My core heated up preparing for a fight energy crackled in my endoskeleton as my hands gathered heat from my core. I ll just knock her clean out as my palms and fingers cracked with thermal energy. "Well let's end this in one shot: *crack crack crackle crack pop* "RAAAHHHH FLASH PUNCH!" When my fist connected to the face of Foxy two things happened first the impact of the punch then the impact of the explosion coming out of my fist making it a deadly concoction for humans but will only knock a robot out. Foxy face down on the floor didnt get back up "and just like that she's like all the women I've ever been with. face down and butt up." the fox woke up but instead of the golden dots she had golden irises and white eyes and didnt attack me "what's goin on?" I muttered to myself " I banged on the door and explained the new situation and let us in. I just sat in the office and let the two talk. But one thing I didnt expect was for him to kiss the blast mark on her cheek. "Are you two a thing?" the guard looked behind him and simply said "yeah me and been on the hook since the beginning of this summer." "Sorry I was just wondering I've never seen a human treat an animatronic like that"... "I like you already".

4AM...

Throughout the night chica would not let up and bonnie had given up on his prison just laying there staring at the camera. Freddy still looked pissed as always and all of a sudden. * BANG BANG BANG * "is Chica punching the door dosent seem like a smart thing for her own he-" *WOOooom* everything went dark.

* ding dinng di di ding ding dung ding dung ding dim dum-da dum ba bum ba-bum* the notes of the march twinkled out into the hall and into the office. bright white orbs coming closer right down the hall. As Freddy Fazbear himself walked down the hall and stood at the doorway playing the march. The guard instantly froze but I stood up and hurried my way to the frozen guard putting myself in the path of the rampaging bear. then the lights went out and I was met with a skull shattering punch that knocked the face plates off the left side of my face. I retaliated with a flash punch to the face of the bear... this time only stunning the bear. So I kicked it up a notch and peppered him with flash punches. That made the bear run still not down but gone for now. I turn and chica has the guard by the throat then the bell for 6 am chimed and chica dropped the guard and left. "You ok man?" I asked. "Yeah" he said coughing "just dandy" . "Well I'll see you tommorow I guess bye nightguard" " just call me Mike" he said. And left.

Oh god this took a long time any ways I'll be making a new chapter every week so keep in tune stay awile. And dont forget to enjoy the show.i

i . . This is best boi Dre Fazbear I did a quick scribble of his face so yall know what he looks like.


	2. NEW CHALLENGERS APROACH

Fazbear and co chap.2 by T.B

CHAPTER 2: NEW CHALLENGERS APROACH !

"Dre my dear boy what happened to you !?" Mr. Fazbear loomed over me looking rather concerned. "wa-whadyu mean boss" just then pain seared through the left side of my face and invisible alarms and pop-ups telling me my face had been beaten into a pulp. ("CRITICAL DAMAGE LEFT FACIAL REGION").My systems A.I reported I got up and looked at my face-plates that scattered all over the floor. "oh that well me and freddy got into a skirmish last night over the night guard".I said re-attaching my face-plates "oh well I DID come to tell you that we have new arrivals today coming from *pulls out paper* the sister location…wait THE SISTER LOCATION that's way too scary for the children, oh and we also have another animatronic with the last name of fazbear coming to the establishment first name star hmm that's strange so many animatronics with my last name." "OI BOSSMAN THE SHIPMENTS HAVE ARRIVED !". "oh well then I better hop to it, goodbye". I waved goodbye as I let this new info soak in…"the actual ffffff-". "OI DRE WE NEED YOUR ROBO-STRENGTH". "OK comin". I mosyed my way down the hall into the main area to the sight of 3 crates. "alright stand back". I kocked back my arm for a regular punch "aaaand open!" I said punching through the crate door and ripping it off repeating the process until I got to a crate with the plate on the bottom of CRCS BBY. "that's weird" I said ripping the door off and what was under it amazed me. Now ive seen abunch of women mostly in lab coats an the like but that's not the point when she woke up and opened her eyes I was captivated (those perfect emerald green eyes ) I thought. I snapped out of it and returned to turning the others on *giggity lol* next up this " Fazbear" lady but this time the power button was in one of the more akward places on her body; right In between her boobs . once again I cursed whatever god allowed this to happen and put my hand under her shirt and ''turned her on'' *giggity giggity goo*and as soon as I had my hands out of her shirt she woke up and looked around her eyes were green like the first one but her eyeball and pupil were just like her, midnight black. (HA when the black-face goes too far) I thought but her plate read. PPT STR FZBR. (once again weird names) I thought. "and now for the last one" I said aloud. This time a normal button spot on the back of the neck. She then opened her eyes and I was met with a dazzling lavender gaze. I stepped back and said in greeting "why hello you have been sent and are at the new and improved FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA you under autonomous and robotic laws of the FAZBEAR CORPERATION,BRIAR, and the UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT are now animatronic entertainer/robotic guards here at FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZA if you fine ladies have any complaint or question you can come to me or Mr. Fazbear…man THAT was a mouth-full" I said taking in a breath "im sorry m'ladies now that orientation is over I would like to know names." The red and white animatronic spoke up. "h-hi im circus baby". (my GOD shes shy cute AND thicc thank you to whatever god is listening) "why hello baby and who may you be Ms. Dancy-pants "''My name is ballora I do ballerina dancing for the children though my design is a mistake ill let you take a guess why'' ''that's very interesting and who are you Ms. Person who looks like shes about to pull one of the hardest stealth missions imaginable. ''im star and I would like it if yall left me alone for a minute" "ok" we all said in unison. And left the woman alone. I turned to baby and plainly said "not gonna lie baby but your kinda cute I mean you're a cutie in the face your shy and *don't say shes thicc don't say shes thicc!* you are thiccer than a snicker so *puts on all the stops for women the smolder the shrek croks, the jojo poses. Would you like to just chill sometime ~ ; )'' *in babys head* don't look don't look don't look , *looks* "OH NO HES HOT!" ''uuuuhh-uh *curls into ball and has small screaming time* s-sure but when ?" "tonight baby meet me in the parts room *chuckle*… "well until then ~ ; )" au revoir baby". End chapter

######################

Yay another chapter of my ramblings how do people even read this I don't know but they do

Any ways guys see you in the next chapter which is gonna be Dre x baby not lemon or smut but its gonna be something or is it?,anyways buh bye.


	3. Critical injury

Fazbear and co. chapter 3

Cuddles (UwU)

Hey fair warning right the fuck here people if you want to protect your Christian minecraft server havin eyeballs then you NEED to click off because I have several ideas on how this can go and Ill just have to see how I start this off so buckle the fuckle up people because this fanfic is NOW taking the weird right turn 3…2…1… LETS GO !

The day dragged on with nothing unusual happening star over in the corner just staring; ballora and baby waited tables; I did my new set onstage a little rock a little rap a little edgy a little kid friendly you know the freddy fazbear way soon it was 9 and the last customer left. "dear jesus" I said out loud "I think I have carpetunnel now" I set my guitar down and jumped off-stage and made my way towards baby. "hey baby" she jumped at my voice "sorry if I scared you" ''no its ok".

"so Dre is it time?" "well we should get ahead of the clock come on" we made are way to the parts room and she sat down her eyes glowing in the dimness of the room . "hey baby have I told you that your eyes are stunning ?" this made the bulbs in her cheeks light up dimly. "are you seriously flustered?''. "well you did bring me to a dark parts room". ''correct" I said. ''well actually I brought you for some Netflix and chill'' I said lifting up a plate on my forearm procuring a phone from it. '' well what would you like to watch?''. " Watch what do you mean?'' she said. "like watch some shows and chill one the only reasons I brung you back here was so we wouldn't be questioned or teased'' ''huh'' she said in thought. '' didn't really think about that'' . "yeah so whats your fav show'' I asked. ''um I really like 50 shades of greys anatomy"… '' odd choice I didn't really take for the medical drama type person but to each their own''.

I started up the phone picked Netflix and we started watching her show of choice she snuggled into my lap and settled down for the night when 12 am rolled around you could hear the shrill screams of mike and the slamming of 2in thick of steel allow blast doors as they hit the floor. Baby was almost asleep in my lap and she snuggled herself right into my crotch. My breath hitched for a second as she did this and I looked down at the animatronic that layed in my lap *I could never do that to her not this early any-ways* I thought to myself. I carefully moved the animatronic off of me, put away my phone and was headed out the door until *BAM* the door busted open to reveal star and ballora almost running over me to get in the room. I stood back up and said ''THE ACTUAL FUCK GUYS YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

''yes but we didn't'' star replied coldly. The conversation was ended by the sound of a certain brown bears laugh as he stomped towards playing the march. I looked back and stars face was a dark gray instead of its usual black. I looked at freddy and heated up my core the heat once again crackling to my hands to fend off freddy. "freddy I don't wanna fight you again man ok it wouldn't end well for me or you'' he didn't respond just sprinted at me and tackled me to the ground I activated my cores second phase '' nUcLEar CORE" I shouted as the temp became to much to keep me pinned to the floor. He jumped up as I send an explosion behind me to boost me to the floor I kept blasting behind me gaining speed and when got close enough to freddy I hit him with a flash punch to the face. Freddy made a noise between satan and nails on a chalk board. Though it did phil swift amounts of damage it didn't put him down so he ran off back to the stage . A shocking pain came through my right arm I looked down and my arm was completely mangled the mixture of oil and blood that ran through my body was all over the ground and star was already running towards me. "oh my god dre what the hell was that!" I couldn't speak though my sight was hazy and alerts kept popping into my HUD. I started seeing black spots then I blacked out the whole world around me turning into a blank night sky.

HOLY SHIT THAT TURNED OUT DEPRESSING didn't it guys well ya bois not dead hes just critically injured from punching freddy to hard welp that concludes this chapter sorry I didn't do the thing BUT I don't think that this fanfic should dive bomb into the r-rated material just yet ok WE GUCCI FAM ok well see you in the next chapter BBBYYYEEEE!


	4. Critical condition

Chapter 4: critical condition

*stars pov*

I ran outside to try to help dre fight off freddy and I was shocked to find dre on the floor and bleeding,his arm mangled to bits, he looked at me and I ran to him. "oh my god dre what the hell was that!" he smiled and fainted when I reached him on the floor. I let my face-plates open and wire-frame came out from the inside of my face wrapping around and inside of his arm like tendrils to stop the bleeding. "goddamit dre why did you have to go and screw yourself up?" ballora and baby came out of the parts room and walked behind me. "w-what happened to dre ?"baby voice was scared she came over and sat down beside him and looked in horror at his arm…she looked like she was sick to her stomach. "are you gonna be alright baby ?'' she nodded at me. "hey ballora help me move dre to the parts room." "ok"… we finally got his heavy $# back in the room my wire-frame still attached to his arm. I looked at his arm and assessed the situation past just "mangled arm" there were burn marks al along the wiring and skin he still had half a hand though that could be fixed. I took a syringe out of a compartment in my leg and stuck it into him. "that should keep him from dying" I had administered a adrenaline shot which unfortunately also brought him back to conciousness.

*Dre's pov*

*cough cough* I woke up and saw a black, white, and red blobs over me. I tried to get my cameras to focus but I guess they got damaged because they wouldn't move just look up into the blobs. Then I heard voices "dammit he woke up" "I-is he gonna be ok" "baby he's going to be fine calm down". And an all to familiar pain seared through my arm. I let out a gurgled cry and I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes from the pain. "god…f*&^ well he's already concious enough to feel pain" I could see the black blob reach down and stick me with something… my pain faded after that. The tears stopped. I could hear the morning bell fir 6 A.M. "I d-did it were all safe"… the black blob started to yell at me.

*Stars pov*

"WHAT THE HELL DRE your telling me you did all that to save US that's so goddamn reckless I mean you could have f*&^%$^ died!". I started to feel angry over a boy I havent even spoken more than a-couple sentences to. I heard enter the building with a jolly "GOOD MORNING FAZBEAR FAMILY!" I ran outside to meet him " !"…"yes star?" "I-its Dre sir he got his arm blown off I got him stable but his arm is burnt and blown apart. It may need to be replaced"…"hmm well let me see him"

We went back into the parts room and I let him look over Dre. "well he certainly screwed the pooch on this one"…"yeah I know "

*Dre's pov*

I hear and is that star? No matter all that matters is I did it…I did it I kept them safe God do I feel sleepy. I opened my eyes to see what was going on it was so damn blurry people and things were once again blobs. My A.I (who I have to name soon) reported the scan on my body RIGHT ARM IN CRITICAL CONDITION REPAIR ADVISED WOULD YOU LIKE TO REAIR? [YES] [NO]. I saw two options on my HUD I finally croaked out a "yes" and wireframe shot out of my shoulder burrowing itself into the damaged parts in my arm. Small wires surrounded my eyes digging themselves into my cameras although SUPER painful it was over quick the wires and cables receded back into my body and I blinked the small amount of blood on my eyes out and I sat up. "oh shhh-"…"Dre my boy your back and I didn't have to pay a dime to get you fixed" star ran and hugged me tight to her chest "s-star your suffocating me with your boobs" I wheezed "oh sorry Dre" next up was baby who also tried to kill me with her boobs "I swear you two are trying to get me killed again"… "sorry to break up whatever this is but we have customers come on" and so that ended my near death experience and the start of the day shift at freddy's.


	5. Elizabeth afton 18

Chapter 5

Elizabeth

Fair warning this chapter right here actually does have some shit in it I'm writing this after production so that I know how its gonna play out and there is a whole page and a half of sex scene that I THINK I did right on be free to tell me what I need to do to better myself in the art of writing and uuuuh yes this is an 18+ chapter that I know a bunch of 15 year olds are gonna read so without further ado let's go (I apologise in advance for any CRINGE in this chapter)

*Dres pov*

I took off my chared and burned shirt and asked the boss for another one. He handed me a shirt with the fazbear logo. I put on the shirt while walking to my stage getting strange looks from the patrons no doubt, I mean I could FEEL the eyes on me like all their stares were electric shocks on me. I shook off the feeling its time to be professional. "WHY GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY HOW WE DOIN THIS GREAT MORNIN!" I said with the goofiest grin on my face. I picked up my guitar and started to play the intro to hotel California. Earning a-couple of cheers from the crowd. Now usually (if you don't know) im the morning entertainment. And boy do I do a good job entertaining. "they stabbed it with their steely knives but they just cant kill the beast!" and I bursted out into the chorus. "WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA such a lovely place (such a lovely place) such a lovely face". I was done with hotel California. And I started on a jt machinima fnaf rap. "I just picked up a new job, but im hopin it aint hard" the children started going ecstatic I looked down at the children they were all wearing fnaf merch.

I grinned and got over with my set and let the originals take my place. Freddy came behind me and grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around then growled. I shot back the most annoyed look and growled back and jolted forward off the stage. "HEY DRE COME HERE!" a familiar voice called it was Ms. Elizabeth afton I ran over to her "Ms. Elizabeth what are you doing here?" "Dre I told you to not call me that im not some old woman." "I know but Mr. Afton assigned me to you originally so I still haven't got over that yet." "come with me" she took my hand and on instinct I followed her into the corridor…the dark corridor. "Elizabeth I don't think its safe here" she stopped and pinned me to the wall with that trade -mark afton demon smile. "do you know why I brought you back here my dear Dre~" "uuumm no I don't" "well heres why~" she brought her face close to mine and even I could feel the the warmth in my cheeks. Then she brought me in for a kiss. My artificial heart skipped a whole 10 seconds worth of beating and my A.I thought I was having a heart attack. But I wasn't I was just in shock. But never the less I joined in on the kiss. My mind was in chaos one from my previous role as her care-taker and guard and the other a sensible adult that knew what was happening. And the desire for her to be happy over-welmed me as the guard and caretaker part of me took over…I deepened the kiss and i grabbed her waist and blue flame surrounded us and transporting to a secret place in the pizzeria. She shot her tounge into my mouth which once again surprised me. And then I could feel it my pants were getting tighter by second. I broke the kiss to let the woman get some air and she must of noticed the bulge in my pants because she remarked "is your endo in knots or are you just happy to see me ? we both laughed at the stupid joke and she got on her knees Infront of me I knew what was about to happen and I was absolutely ok with it. She undid the button on my shorts and pulled them down wearing that crazed demon smile. Then she pulled off my boxers. I heard her giggle and then I felt one of the best feelings since I got to this new pizza joint. She wrapped my member up in her mouth she was actually really good at this which made me raise more questions than answers but my thinking came to a stop when she took me all the way. When she did I had entered paradise and a low growl escaped my lips. I looked down at her and sure enough she was enjoying this I could tell. I let some of the wire-frame endo out of my back it slithered down to her butt and started to go in her pants she jumped a little but she relaxed when she relized it was just me. My wires made their way to her wet pussy and started rubbing it. "MMph mmmphmmmm" her eyes rolled back alittle in her head and she moaned into my manhood. She stopped sucking. "hey dre" she said standing up could "I think me and you both would like this to get alittle more…intimate" she started taking off her clothes saying "could you lay down for me dre" I did and she walked over to me and layed her-self on me. "now this is where the real fun begins" she forced her small figure down onto my throbbing dick once again and to my surprise taking the whole thing inside her. Another blissful growl escaped my lips. I looked at her and she was in..well silent bliss she had taken the whole thing but it was bulging in her stomach she was kinda paralyzed from the pleasure so I took control and quickly swapped places now with her laying on the ground infront of me I pushed my self in and out of her, moans escaping both of us. And I picked up the pace I could hear her beneath me moaning my name and in utter bliss of the situation she was in. this went on for awile but I could feel myself getting weak and ready to release. "Elizabeth im gonna-" I heard her tell me "do it inside dre I want to feel you inside me please I beg you"… well im not one to judge so I did pounding myself deep into her and letting go of my-self feeling her clench down and come too. I filled her up and then I pulled out. Cum was oozing out of her and she was still moaning my name I kissed her once again and went to put my pants back on. Some-time (a few minutes) later she stopped basking in the after orgasm and came over to me once again she gave me a deep kiss and put her clothes back on. "well" she said "if I get pregnant I know who the dads gonna be" I looked at her again and I embraced her she nuzzled into my chest as the flames surrounded us again taking us out of there.

*back in the pizzeria stars pov* "wow I cant believe he actually did it" I had seen the entire thing heck me and Elizabeth had planned this out this morning when she came here and all I had to do was hide in the shadows and teleport them. Though now that ive seen HIM like that wow just wow I didn't know he could be like that well the more I know I guess any ways…where in the cinnamon toast frick are they. That's when I saw them walking down the hall Elizabeth looked tired but had the afton demon smile on her face and dre just looked like he was in well a better mood they sat down at a booth and stared talking. Dre sharing his misadventures and near death experiences with her and her talking about her father and robotics until.

*dres pov*

"And then I said ill fuck myself but only if you watch~" I had been cracking Elizabeth up for a-while now and she was such a nice person I really liked her but some men in black uniform and ballistic armor came in "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS GET ONTO THE TRUCK" freddy and co. stared daggers at him and lurched offstage. Into the truck aka. A white pedo-van and wheeled them off to god knows where but not before he caught sight of Elizabeth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" he turned and shouted at Elizabeth with so much venom in his voice I thought he was eddie brock (venom movie refrence). Elizabeth looked at him and tears started to form in her eyes "n-no not you NOT YOU!" she yelled back her face again turning from pale to an even paler pale fear gripping her voice. He walked up to her grabbed her by the hair and slapped her. . . . . everything went dark around me and what wasn't dark was blood red the protocals I kept as her guard rushed back to me and I grabbed his wrist and crushed it in my hand. I looked up at him my eyes lifeless and black no pinpricks just black I let out an unholy growl to let go of her "GeT yOuR fIlThy HanDS oFf Of HeR" the guy let go of her and stood in the face of my immense wrath I could once again feel the customers stare at me. I looked directly past him into his soul to see black and silver threads wrapping in random places around it he broke the silence by punching me in the face…I could smell what was my version of blood coming out of my nose. I sniffed got up and returned the favor sucker punching him in the face eyes my weren't black anymore instead they were glowing red orbs in my black sockets. I forced the man to the ground and opened my mouth flames building up inside of it he struggled under me but I wont let him get away with hurting her never… NOT IN AMILLION GODDAMN YEARS "RAAHHHH!" I let out a war cry as flames spewed out of my mouth onto his face. The screaming oh god the screaming who knew a human could be so damn loud I laughed as his skin bubbled of his face…I thought I was done with him but then I saw a red glowing eye show through the fire and his hand broke free and started to choke me I stopped spewing flames knowing I would just hurt my self and others. But the feeling my core made before a fight returned to me crackling thermal energy summoned up into my hands and I grabbed his arm blowing it off with an explosion. I got up and peppered him in flash punches "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" I released the final blow with a power shot to the throat. When it was over and my eyes core and sight all returned to normal I looked at the body it looked like me but it wasn't producing access heat and only had a standard endoskeleton frame. "just like afton to make cheap fuckin knock offs" I turned my attention after getting star to take care of the body to Elizabeth who was more than shaken. "H-he couldn't have been.. it was him that goddamn monster that my dad made" I ran to her and hugged her tightly petting and brushing her head with my hand "ssshhhh it's all over now hes gone she nuzzled right into my chest right up against my core I guess the warmth must calm her because after a few shudders she went to sleep in my arms. The crowd was staring. The hiffle you lookin at " I said to them I got mostly nothing but turned backs resuming whatever they were doing. The other black armour guys came in again "captain hey captain where are you?" "hes dead" I replied coldly "good riddance" the guys looked in shock "what do you mean DEAD bastard" they were starting to get mad now " I turned my head and snapped eyes going black again. "I MEAN WHAT I SAID DIPS*** HES DEAD HES FUCKING DEAD I KILLED HIM" "wh-what" "you heard me now let the originals go and scram or else I will kill YOU." The original performers came back inside I earned a silent thanks from Foxy and chica and a thumbs up from bonnie. "your welcome" I said back "now if you'll excuse me I have to put her to bed somewhere" I took the woman to the employee lounge and set her on the couch writing a note that said "when you wake up meet me in the dining area." Now the rest of the day went on fine nothing happened except the usual murder (not actually) and Elizabeth came onto the dining room. "DRE HEY DRE where are you ?" I snuck behind her with my amni-stealth module and jumped out "raaahhh!" if we didn't have a wood ceiling she would have went through it. hitting her head on the ceiling she returned to the ground and rubbed her head."not funny Dre" I giggled at her demise and showed her to a booth where I had her a dinner prepared. "Wow Dre but where is your dinner?" she must have been worrying over me "I don't need to eat much just enough to keep the human side of me surviving but you did put me through my paces in that room woman, I might actually need to eat to regain stamina I'll be back just a second" I left her and she began eating I made my way to the dining area and the main clock which didn't read more than a couple hours before THEY awakened for the night. I rushed and made myself some noodles and coffee. And returned to the booth to find she had almost had taken out her plate "a. You like my cooking or b. You were just really hungry." She looked up "sorry back at home usually all my meals are cooked by complete robots." "and I'm different?" I said back "well yes to put it simply Dre unlike most of the robots at my dad's house you feel, you laugh, cry, fear, get angry, and somehow manage with an unfeeling metal heart…love. "true true but your forgetting one thing I'm not completely robotic I have a human brain, stomach, heart, liver, lungs, dick, etc. Sooo it's not completely true" "but I'm not here to talk about my metaphorical cold metal heart Elizabeth what I NEED to talk with you about is cheap knockoff of me and the sudden rush in affection towards me." " I can easily answer A as you know he didn't trust most of creations with his children as per my sister Emily who was killed by one of them so to protect me he made you an overpowering mass of the most advanced bio-tech he has ever created and when he sold you off to other companies to be studied and tested on he made copies and crappy ones at that the one you saw. He was the last guard I had he wasn't nice but he got the job done but none NONE could compare to you Dre. Now allow me to explain B you are the only sentient being that has treated me with respect not because you had to because you actually cared for me you showed me kindness and compassion so in turn I quickly but silently fell in love not realizing it until a month or so ago so I tracked you down and came here to share that moment with you because I-I love you Dre" I sat back in my seat shock, horror , and the though of love all racing in my mind. ". . .""that's what I thought and honestly I feel the same way I realized that from the moment you kissed me in the hall… I feel the same way Elizabeth." The room went silent and Elizabeth got up "well if that's the case then" she sat down in my lap facing me and our faces once again hover mere inches away from each other then she wrapped me in her embrace and pulled me into another deep kiss. I moaned softly into her mouth we broke the kiss and she stared deeply into my black and lime green eyes we resumed the kiss I could feel it again my shorts tightening by the second eventually she took notice and started to grind herself on my lap I moaned again into her mouth and she stopped to unbutton my shorts and hopped off to pull them off along with my boxers and there my dick was standing at attention she dropped to her knees in front of the chair and started teasing me rubbing my thighs until she got to my throbbing cock grabbing it a bit harshly in her hand she started stroking and licking the shaft she stopped and quickly went to sucking, deep throating me and practically ignoring how big I was I was once again in paradise until… a hand grabbed my shoulder "Grrrrrrrr" it was 12 I had forgotten and now freddy was going to kill me her or both of us I heard the devilish deep laughter fill the room he crushed my shoulder in his grip me screaming from pain and snapping my clothes back on. I grabbed Elizabeth with my good arm and ran for the office. "MIKE MIKE LET US IN!" the door slid open and me and Elizabeth walked inside. I put my back on the wall sliding down slumping over blood and oil were spewing out of my crushed shoulder onto the ground and all Elizabeth could do was watch in shock my A.I which I had lovingly named Ana went off in my ear bringing the repair HUD up again I turned it on to automatic and wires shot out and healed me. *BANG* a dent in the door was made *BANG* the concrete around the door was starting to get shaky *BANG* freddy busted through the door grabbing Elizabeth immediately and opening up the bite her. . . . .

Time slows to a halt standing in that moment I analyze the scene one of the most beautiful women and my current girl is about be chomped on by a roided out bear who probably has daddy issues. Before I could think maternal instinct kicked in and I spun kicking him as hard as I possibly could making him let her go. She dropped to the ground but I wasn't done yet. Cables shot out of my back wrapping the arms of freddy up and pinned against the wall. The cables wrapped around my fist and arm to make a wrecking ball punching brace. And I hammered him hit after hit to the chest, face and an un-braced hand to the dick. When I was done I threw him to the ground and growled a low demonic sound. "get out". he tried to get back up to attack but I hit him with a flash punch putting him out for the count. "Well now that that's over" she remarked walking over to me kissing me on the cheek. "you know I still want… more~" she said with her eyes glued to my pants I thought I saw her mouth watering. Mike stopped right there saying "ok ok stop first of all what and for how long second of all can you please not fuck each other in my office I have a job to do you know?" "were a thing now happened tonight and let's go somewhere woman " I took freddy and dragged him out of the room taking her hand and leading her to the employee lounge. We crashed on the couch and she once again got my pants and undies of I left the task of getting her clothes off to my cables. Delicately taking her clothes off and sliding down her short shorts the cables then took off her panties and pushed themselves into her wet entrance. Meanwhile topside she was loving this and hearing her moans made me hard again she saw this and started her routine of unrelentles deep throating. Earning moans from me I picked up the pace with my cables and she went ecstatic I could feel through the cable how much she was clenching the walls of her pussy, she was so close and man was I close to "mmmmph" she stopped and hopped on my lap and I pulled the cables out she then put me at the entrance and forced my cock into her tight walls I grabbed her in my embrace and started to thrust about to explode inside her I could feel her too, she clenched again and that finally drove me over the edge as me and her both reached our peaks I thrusted hard smashing into the back of her womb filling her with my seed and she clenched down draining me of every ounce I had and her juices flowing from the outside all over the couch I pulled out and this time most of the cum stayed in pretty much ensuring pregnancy we put our clothes back on and layed down on the couch kissing each other good night…

THAT FOLKS IS THE END OF THE BIGGEST GODDAMN CHAPTER IN THIS BOOK well folks if you're here thank you for sticking around and if you like what you see stay here awhile you'll be surprised.

Now this is the first ever lemons and or "sex scenes" I've ever done so if it's bad tell me what I need to fix and as always I'll see you in the next chapter bye-bye.


	6. Waking up 18

Chap6

Waking up 18+ this is another lemon chapter tho mostly fluff and depression there one near the end I think I'm getting Better… I hope anyways if there is any sorry for the CRINGE you have been warned 0 0.

*Dres pov*

I woke up in the morning with a familiar and face with arms wrapped around me in a loving embrace . "Ah my sweet Elizabeth good morning~" she opened her eyes and smiled her beautiful dark lavender eyes instantly putting a smile on my face "oh *yawn* good mornin sweetie" she kissed me and got off the bed *wait we're in bed? Where are we?* I wondered until my eyes met her half naked body she was so small she almost looked like one of those teenage brats at the pizzeria. But nevertheless it made me blush at the sight which wasn't helping my morning wood but I snapped out of it "Hey um weird questions number one where are we? and number two how old are you?" (Serious worries)

"We are at my house just across the canyon from the pizzeria I had star teleport us. And I'm 19 don't worry your safe but even with my reasurrence your still wondering how I'm so small it's a family thing my mom is real small and dad isn't the tallest and my mom only has any kind of boob because of her pregnancy's so naturally that carried over to me making me look like a kid" "yes but theres one thing that sets you far apart from children woman" I smirked at her setting myself up for a flirt "what's that?" I smiled wide as I could stating "those giant thighs and that ass, I mean seriously woman is your mother that thick I know your father's not any kind of thick so where did you get it from and why?" I could see from across the room her cheeks were blood red and she was covering her face up. I got up out of the bed and stood up against her back embracing her I never noticed just how much taller I was than her I stood a foot taller than her and my morning wood pushed up against her back, she turned around seeing my unusual super fit build (think crossfit or martial artist) blushing at the sight but still joking. "well seems like someone's up" she said giggling I also laughed at her joke I wish every morning was like this, embracing the woman I love while she coos and giggles *what I could have if I was human* I thought but I was brung back to reality with the scent of coffee "oh coffee's done" she exclaimed and walked over to pour our cups. She handed me my coffee and we sat down at the table I looked over at her and she still hadn't put on a bra or anything besides yoga pants. "Elizabeth I'm noticing a distinct lack of bra or shirt" I had a somewhat serious face raising an eyebrow. "What it's not like I have anything to show anyways I mean usually I don't even wear bras just a soft shirt because it's no use, they're so small" she said that last statement with sadness in her voice. *oh no I made her sad what have I done!* I thought I looked at her and said "I don't care how big your boobs are woman heck I wouldn't even care if you DIDN'T have a big butt and godly thighs you're one of the only humans I know that treats my people (the animatronic race) more like sentient beings instead of just machines. Your so happy and outgoing you have great eyes and you almost never fail to make me laugh. You know back when I was still a human father would say things on the subject of love such as "you'll find one, one day my boy there's plenty of women and when that certain woman comes into your life you'll know it and you'll know it by the simple fact that you would rip through heaven and hell to protect them that's when you know they're the one remember that son now keep these words close to your heart and don't forget it!" and I figured out that that woman is you Elizabeth" there was silence in the room and she looked shocked but her face quickly turned to tears as she set her coffee down and came over to me sitting on my lap hugging me as tightly as she could softly crying into the warm core in the center of my chest. I was confused and worried did I say something mean? did I go off on a shpeal to long? " What's wrong cutie?" she looked into the lime green orbs in my sockets. " I'm sorry I got real emotional and just hearing you say that just -" the woman started crying again "so that's what this is about?, jesus woman you had me scared that I hurt you, listen I don't know what other men have told you but I'm going to tell you the truth." I saw her tense up when I mentioned 'other men' I didn't like that, had someone harmed her because if they did I will f-"dre?" I was brought out of my murderous thoughts "yes my love?" "are you ok ? you're a bit tense" I decided to pop the question if any time was good now would be the best time to ask "have men. . . done anything to you in the past like hurt you mentally or physically?" she started to shake in my lap like she was cold then she started crying except this time she wasn't happy she looked at me and dried her eyes and began to speak. "Back after you were sold like a slave to companies that didn't care about you as you know my dad created monstrous abominations all trying to replace you and some times their methods were a little 'hands on' as in they would take me somewhere and-" the woman shook in my arms like she was having a seizure and she started crying into me again "shhhhh my baby I will rip out their spines and beat them to death with it shhhhh" she stopped crying to continue "they-they would rape me and have their sick fucked up 'playtime'. Sometimes others from the attic or basement would come oh god" she collapsed back into my chest balling her eyes out "Names give me their goddam names right now woman" my vision was black and red and so were my eyes "I cant" my eyes and vision returned and I lightly grabbed her shoulders "What do you mean you cant? Are you afraid of them? Because with me you have not a thing to worry about." She stopped her crying for a moment "I'm not afraid of them and what they'll do, I'm afraid of what you'll do!" the realization hit me like a block of c4 she was scared of me the one thing I didn't want. "Woman are you scared of me?" she couldn't stop crying but she looked up and shook her head no. I'd hate to know what was going on in her head.

*Elizabeth's thoughts*

*Flashbacking*

"Ahhh take this you little ugly bitch!" he shoved himself in my throat and i started to throw up but if I did he would hit me so I resisted the urge and let him throat fuck me going completely limp I metaphorically strapped myself in for the ride. He pounded my face hard I blacked out waking up to him pounding me in my small 16 year old pussy (I'm sorry but this was going to get brought up eventually, child rape is a serious issue and we need to stop the people or robots doing it and that has been the author's PSA back to the the ummmm… what is it called again oh yes! I remember! HERESY!) I hated it every aspect of it I cried for help as I heard his hip servos wir I just wanted to get out or better yet die soon he finished inside me and I looked up at his uncanny valley face of my original guard Dre I missed him, I wanted HIM back not this monster who would 'play' with me on a daily basis. I was let back into my room I locked the doors and cried thinking of all the horrible things they have said to me over the years "why don't you just shut your shtupid titless ass up! dumbass whore" or "ugh why did you come out of your room without makeup on! if you don't want to wear makeup just wear a bag over your head I mean it would be more appealing than that ugly ass face of yours!". But thinking to the present I was crying and being comforted by a man that truly loved me or at least cared about me enough to tell me so. But that didn't matter his hands combing through my hair and his reasurrences calmed me only to a shudder and my ragged breathing and muscle patterns told him ALL he needed to know.

*Dres pov* *crank crank crank* I had a music box installed awhile back called the grandfather clock supposedly the tune made the crying or targeted person calm down and stop crying. And it worked when the first few notes played the boohoo crying stopped completely and by the middle of the song the shuddering stopped and by the end she was looking up at me with tired red puffy eyes. I craned my neck to give her a kiss. "don't worry yourself anymore about those heathens as from now on I am once again your guard, caretaker, and boyfriend I will fight every enemy big or small, I will heal your pain and make your food, and I will raze heaven and hell to keep you safe and this is my promise, no my sworn unbreakable unbending law that I will uphold with a fist of steel and a spirit of flames, you have my word… " the whole house was silent and you could hear a pen drop from across the house.

And her response was to simply bury her face into my neck and hug me as tight as possible like she was holding onto me for her dear life. I hugged back. I looked at the clock on the wall it was 9 A.M and I had noticed earlier that the woman had almost no groceries and I needed a wardrobe. "Hey Elizabeth" she stopped hugging and looked at me confused "we need to go to the store you have no food and I have no clothes, we need to go if we're going to be living together. She looked at me with the biggest smile and lifted herself off of me that's when I realized again she had no top or bra on and her, A cups? (Probably smaller) looked good with the light bit of sweat from her body my dick was standing straight up and she giggled at me "jeez Dre is this *signals to her body* really getting you going?" "Well to be honest yes" she got off my lap putting her hand on my erection. My heart raced and I didn't know If I didn't want to do this because of her past, what if she doesn't event want to do this and she feels like she needs too to keep me… "Elizabeth do you want to do this?" she looked at me like I was crazy " what are you talking about Dre of course I do I love you and I'm helping you. . .aren't I?" I looked into her eyes past them, into her purple and red soul and saw doubt and worry…and sadness turning into fear gripping her soul and strangling it. I crouched down on the ground to her level with my boner safely in my boxers, I brushed her blond and electric blue hair out of her face. "of course your helping but unlike what the men In your life unfortunately tought you sex is not always the answer to everything, just because I get a hard-on doesn't mean you have to drain me dry, ok?" she nodded her head and I kissed her, got up, and put on yesterday's clothes I waited on her to pick out a shirt and we got on with our day *about 15 minutes later* we had exited mammon and arrived at a big futuristic city complete with hologram billboards and unnecessary lights. It was a beautiful scene with most of the stores being for gaming, 'entertainment : 3', or anime. We pulled up to a mall and a U.A.C hologram welcomed us to the anderson creek mall. And for a lack of a better term it was FOOKIN HUGE!. Getting over the momentary disbelief we first went and got my clothes I looked over at my woman she smiled up at me. We made our way to the clothes. I picked out some sturdy and fire resistant clothing that wouldn't burn as soon as I used my core after getting my needs situated she took a sharp right going to a Victoria's secret I retreated my ears into the top of my head as far as they could go and headed into the store with my woman. It was odd smelling in here so much estrogen and scents of other women It seriously f*cked with my nose. She took my hand and got to where the more sexy women's underwear were but before we could get there. I saw a hand reach and grab Elizabeth by the arm instincts, training, and protocols screamed at me to attack the person that grabbed her a bit to rough for my taste. But I let it slide and let the TARGET explain itself. The arm came out from beyond my view and started to get onto my woman about being a kid in the grownup section and Elizabeth was just sitting there taking it, but I wouldn't let this heresy transpire. I held up a finger saying "ima stop you right there chief see shy-gal here has an issue to where she cant SPEAK against you because of trauma that she acquired when she was young. But what she would say if she wasn't having horrible flash-backs is that she is infact 19 not a 12 year old not a 14 year old but a 19 year old woman. Who's Gene's are more than little out of wack. So I'd lay off of her, because well laying on her is my job." The woman looked stunned at me then back to Elizabeth who had hidden behind me. "I still need an I.d mam" Elizabeth handed me her license and a couple seconds later we were in and she had ready picked out a few pair that she wanted me to see her wearing and I was all in for it. We went to the changing stations and I saw clothes fall to the ground as I looked at the door curiously. She told me to come in to see them and HOLY shit her ass is even better in lingerie. she asked me my opinion. " Woman if you want my opinion on those panties I think they're great they complement your short small physique and nice butt and thighs. The panties in question were dark purple with red lace in hill patterns the next two weren't all that different colour swap panties then there was ones where it was just like thongs not really lingerie and then finally a pair of panties that made me jaw drop just looking at them on her they were big enough so that you still wanted more yet at the same time wanting to keep them on because of how well they fit. These were black with crimson and gold lace that was symmetrically designed and damn did it look good I reached and started rubbing her butt she looked up at me smiling "well someone likes what he sees~" I grinned back at her "well you got me there" I looked into her eyes then past them into her soul her soul swelled w mom Lith happiness and glee I could see hunger and lust there to which wasn't bad everyone has lust in their souls no matter who you are. But she was so happy right now and that made me happy it warmed my soul and I was snapped back to the land of the living with a kiss on the lips I kissed back. And she broke the kiss smiling. "God I'm lucky to have a woman like you" she was so cute and sexy at the same time I loved it but *grwwwlll* our stomachs were growling at us to get food. "huh that's odd usually I never get hungry, I just let the human side of me be taken care of by my machine parts." We went and bought her clothes and we headed to the food court. There were so many signs but the one sign that was everywhere displeased me the most it was a picture of your genetic rectangle lookin robot with a X on all the good food vendors, I mean even the cafeteria had a no robot sign. I pointed out a burger joint that had a no robot sign on it she looked up at me worried. "you gonna be ok out here big guy" she hit me with puppy eyes on that last part which made my heart melt-down. She kept looking up knowing that I could easily disguise myself as a human. I squeezed my face-plates together and retracted the ears on my head into my skull. "let's hurry up this form is painful to hold. She hurried got our food and we left I relaxed my face and ears returning back to normal just then some teens thought It would be fun to fuck around the mall that day. As we were heading for groceries one of the punks stopped and started messing with elizabeth calling her pet names. He touched her on a sensitive spot at the back her kneck and I grabbed him by the arm and stared daggers into him. "Boy now I suggest you and your fuckboy squad move on before I make that spot your standing in a vacant crater…" my eyes turned red and I stared into his grey soul it had no color nor form it didn't even have the heart shape red strings wrapped around his blob of a soul and he broke the stare jerking away from me. "come on guys these freaks aren't any fun!". They left and my woman looked shaken as in she w as s shaking. "you ok Elizabeth they're gone now."

"I'm fine Dre just really really cold" "well that's what ya get when you wear a tank top to a mall." She snuggled against me and I picked her up "Wah! Why are you carrying me?" I let actions speak and hugged her to my chest and warmed up my core she snuggled close to me and went to sleep on the walk to the grocery section. I let my cables slip out of my back into my sleeves grabbing Elizabeth and cocooning her in a warm bundle of cables. Eventually she woke up and was able to help me buy groceries (what I'm a living weapon I'm not meant for chores besides groceries are for women anyways) and we piled back into her car. Once again passing by a city of the future. About 15 minutes later we got home, huh home something I havent heard of in awhile. She put the groceries and the clothes up while I took I shower I needed it because I started to smell like a dead man. When she was done she opened the door to the bathroom and stepped inside undressing and got in with me. She hugged my back her small breasts squishing up against it. Her hands made their way to the front of my thighs teasing and rubbing. My heart was going crazy and my mind had melted as soon as she squished herself against me. Finally she grabbed the base of my cock slowly exploring and rubbing its length "ah~ aah~ mmm~!" she started to rub circles at the tip. "go ahead and sit down but guy~" I did as told sitting on the built-in ledge. She sat on my lap forcing me inside her I arced my back softly growling at the sudden cchanges she slapped herself up and down on my lap. Her moans filled the bathroom reverbing off the walls into my sensitive robotic ears only fueling my lust. I started moving in rhythm with her making her moan louder her already tight fit around my manhood growing tighter with each thrust gripping me and pulling me in *plap* *plap* *plap* "AAHH FUCK DRE~! CUUUMING~~~~!" Her body tensed up and she stopped holding tightly onto me shaking hard . Her shockwave of an orgasm hit me and brung me to completion inside her "oh-oh god it's so hot inside me j-jesus Dre mmmm~ but it feels sooo goood~" she stayed hugged up to me and I relaxed and leaned back my cock popping out of her pussy when I did she quivered and whimpered as I pulled out "w-we should probably head on to bed" Elizabeth lifted herself off of me "h-holy s-shit I cant even feel my damn legs, we should do this more often~" "woman I cant feel my dick…help" she giggled grabbing me "well we could always go for a round two~" "Elizabeth you're being very flirty today." She bit her lip grinning at me "well it's just that I've always wanted well, you injustice didn't realize it until well I've told you already haven't I, here let me get some towels walking off I got I nice view of her butt I grinned knowing that if this was my life now I'd want to live forever and I probably would seeing as I was a mechanical/human abomination I was deep in my thoughts until a fluffy towel hit me in the face "somethin botherin ya big guy?" I wrapped the towel around myself shaking my head no.

*OUTSIDE THE AFTON HOUSE*

"Heh heh heh well it seems like the woman finally found someone to bed down with but not for long She should know I come back I ALWAYS come back heh heh heh."

End chapter bois and wamen this took a long time and now I have to go make the warnings right quick. Be right back


End file.
